


Who We Were With

by prince_zale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: I think I've posted this before, then took it down, but I found it again recently in my Google Drive, so I cleaned it up and I'm reposting it because it's actually pretty good? Amazing, I know.Anyways, this is a KageTsukki and deals with unrequited love and I guess rebounding turning into something real and serious. It's really cute, and I'm not just saying that because it's mine. I reread it, not remembering what it was and by the time I got to the end, I was "awww," so. It's good, I promise. Please read it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	Who We Were With

Who We Were With  


—TK—

Tsukishima gripped the flowers in his hand tightly, feeling kind of idiotic. He wasn’t the type to do this, wasn’t the type to confess his love to others. As he paced down the street, he caught sight of his reflection in the passing storefront window and almost recoiled. He looked harried, nervous, too flushed with color and his hair was a mess. He took a moment to adjust himself, licking his palm and running it through his hair. He tucked his shirt back in and composed his face. Little did he know, with that one moment, he would be one moment too late.

Tsukishima rounded the corner to Yamaguchi’s tattoo shop and dropped his flowers. He should’ve realized it sooner. He was stupid to think they could ever have a relationship. Of course Tadashi would prefer to be in a straight passing relationship. Of course. That was why he accepted the flowers from Yachi, along with the date offer that went with it. Tsukishima was a man of logic, so he laughed at himself for not figuring it out sooner. He laughed and laughed, pushing down the sick, heart wrenching feeling that bubbled up his throat. Nothing could hurt more than this, of that he was sure. But he slid his mask back on easily enough when Yamaguchi spotted him and waved him over.

—KT—

“Is Shouyou here?” came the soft voice when Kageyama opened the door to his and Hinata’s shared apartment. He tried to shove down how sick he felt at Kenma looking so dressed up and, admittedly, cute. He knew what was coming now, and it made him sick. Sick to think that the boy who’d been his partner in crime for so long was going to be taken from him so easily. He wondered if it would’ve made a difference if he had said something sooner, instead of just last night. “Kageyama?” Kenma prompted. Kageyama stepped back from the door.

“He’s in his room. I assume you know where that is,” he said coolly, stepping out as Kenma stepped in, recalling Hinata’s words.

_ “Tobio, I’m sorry, but I just… I have feelings for Kenma. I mean, you’re a great friend and all, but I just… You’re like a brother to me. I’m sorry.” _

__ Yeah, that one had stung a bit. It probably wouldn’t’ve made a difference if he’d said the words earlier or later. Hinata saw him as family, not someone he could have a relationship with. Kageyama supposed it made sense. He wasn’t exactly the cream of the crop when it came to relationships. Knowing this, he thought it shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. But it did.

—TK—

Tsukishima nursed his drink at the bar as the engagement party commenced around him. Yamaguchi’s announcement at the party was no surprise to him, seeing he had announced earlier in the week that he was moving in with Yachi, and out of their apartment. Tsukishima would have to find a new place of his own, or another tenant to take Yamaguchi’s place.

He was soon joined at the bar by an old rival of his. “Kageyama,” Tsukishima greeted. “Long time, no see. How goes things with you and the little shrimp?”

“Don’t even talk to me about him,” Kageyama grumbled.

“Ah, you too, then,” Tsukishima mumbled. “What’s wrong with us? Falling in love with the ones we obviously can’t have…”

“Speaking of… are you going to fill Yamaguchi’s room, or just get a new place altogether?” Kageyama asked.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing him skeptically. Kageyama sighed.

“They’re grossly affectionate… I can’t…” he shook his head. “Nevermind, I’m probably out of the running anyway. You were never very fond of me.”

Tsukishima didn’t know what sort of kindness overwhelmed him, but he found himself blurting, “No, you should move in.”

Little did he know how much he would regret those words.

—KT—

“Would it kill you to do the dishes once in a while?!” Kageyama huffed, gesturing to the towering pile of disgusting dishes in the sink. He almost pulled his hair out when he saw that infuriating smirk he’d grown to hate on Tsukishima’s lips.

“It might,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“You are so difficult to live with!” he shouted, stomping back over to the sink.

“At least I don’t leave my socks literally fucking everywhere. Yamaguchi was so much cleaner than you,” Tsukishima grumbled. Kageyama was sure if he turned around, he’d catch Tsukishima doing that pouting thing that he didn’t seem to realize he did. 

“Yeah, well, Yamaguchi left you, so now you have to deal,” he retorted, without thinking. He instantly regretted the words. They had already agreed that their respective crushes were off-limits. They came into this knowing they would fight, and had outlined touchier subjects as such. The silence following his words felt thick and heavy.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsukishima got up and walked to the door. “I’m going out.” He didn’t slam the door. Kageyama almost would’ve felt better if he did. The soft click was much more overpowering than a slam would’ve been. It sounded throughout the quiet apartment, and he knew instantly that he had fucked up big time.

  
  


—TK—

It was quite late before Tsukishima returned to the apartment. Kageyama had cleaned it spotless to make up for what he’d said. That much was obvious just walking in. Said man had fallen asleep on the couch with a rag still in his hand. To Tsukishima’s alcohol addled mind, Kageyama looked sort of… cute… and peaceful. Normally Kageyama looked troubled, like something was eating away at him (it was easy enough to tell what it was), and he was constantly frowning. To see him like this was… nice, Tsukishima supposed. However, he wasn’t about to let it last long, as he  _ had  _ made an ass of himself, after all.

Tsukishima strolled over and clumsily planted his boot on Kageyama’s lower back. “Wake up, King,” Tsukishima drawled, smirking as he shook him awake with his foot.

Kageyama groaned and waved him off. “Go ‘way, asshole.”

“If I ‘member correctly, you’re the asshole.” 

That got Kageyama to roll his eyes and sit up. “Are you wasted?” he asked.

“Wha’s’it to you?” Tsukishima slurred.

Kageyama sighed and got up, putting an arm around Tsukishima’s waist.

“What’re you doin’?” he asked, frowning down at him.

“You’re going to bed, dick weed.”

“I don’ wanna go to bed… stupid…” Okay, so obviously, his usual wit went away with drinking. That insult sucked.

“Nice insult.”

“Shaddup, I know.”

“If you’re not going to go to bed, then you’re going to sit here and watch a movie with me while I feed you and give you tons of water to flush this bullshit out of your system.”

“…”

“Tsukishima.” Kageyama’s voice had the sound of a threat in it. Tsukishima almost laughed.

“Fine.” With that, Tsukishima sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

—KT—

Kageyama sat stiff against the arm of the couch as Tsukishima leaned against him. They were watching some stupid romantic comedy that Tsukishima had insisted on when they saw it on the TV guide. What he hadn’t expected was a Clingy-shima. Still, it was… comfortable, kind of. Admittedly, he was a bit affection starved ever since Hinata started seeing Kenma, but still, someone normal might find this... nice.

Slowly, he was able to relax, putting his arm around Tsukishima, holding him there against him. He felt warmer than he had in a long time, both mentally and physically. Tsukishima was a goddamn heater. Gods, he was gonna die. He pulled at his shirt collar, shifting a bit. He paused when he felt something wet and hot on his arm.

“Tsukishima?” Kageyama inquired softly, looking down at him. He got a sniffle in return. Deciding to let Tsukishima keep his pride, Kageyama simply rubbed his arm in a comforting manner, like Hinata used to do for him. They stayed like that for a long time before Tsukishima finally fell asleep. As warm as he was, Kageyama didn’t want to move, nor did he want to disturb Tsukishima. So he stayed with him until the morning light woke them both up.

—TK—

Ever since that one night, this seemed to be rather routine for them. “Hey, did you get the popcorn?” Tsukishima asked from the kitchen as he looked through the lazy susan. 

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry, I forgot to stop on the way home,” Kageyama said, wandering into the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head. “I can run down to the corner store?”

“No, that’s okay, we have chips still, we’ll just snack on those,” Tsukishima dismissed gently, grabbing them from the cabinet. “Is the movie ready?”

“Yeah, I just loaded it up on the laptop,” Kageyama said. “I also retrieved all the blankets in the apartment and those chocolate snacks you keep under your bed.”

“You aren’t supposed to know about those,” Tsukishima shot back, though his lip lifted in a bit of a smile. Living with each other for six months now, they knew when the other was teasing. They had an easy relationship. “And what about your stash of lollipops in the back of the closet? Hmm?”

Kageyama practically shot him a death glare. Tsukishima laughed. “Fine,” he grumbled, going off to get them. When he came back, Tsukishima had already supplied both of them with three milk cartons each and stolen the best blanket.

“You suck,” Kageyama shot, flopping onto the couch next to him. 

“Maybe if you’re less of an asshole than usual, I might share with you.”

Kageyama pretended to think about it for a moment. “Nah.” With that, he grabbed the edge of the blanket and tried to wrestle it away from Tsukishima, despite knowing he would give up and lose shortly. He always did. It was their routine, it was how they did movie night.

Tsukishima would never admit it, but it was…

Pleasant…

—KT—

“Tsukishima, come on, we have to go or we’re going to be late,” Kageyama said, looking at his watch face. They were supposed to be seated over ten minutes ago. The wedding would be starting soon. Tsukishima was meant to be there over two hours ago. 

“Fuck it, then, we’ll be late,” came the grumbled response from inside the bathroom. When Kageyama heard retching, he picked the lock. 

“Tsukishima,” he sighed. “You can’t skip your best friend’s wedding just because he’s marrying someone else. That would make you an ass. Granted, you  _ are _ an ass, but you aren’t  _ that _ big of an ass. You’d break his glass heart.” When Tsukishima wiped his mouth and turned around, Kageyama almost recoiled. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks, asshole,” Tsukishima croaked.

Kageyama huffed. “Come here,” he directed, starting to fix Tsukishima up. He wet a washcloth with cool water and patted Tsukishima’s puffy, tear-streaked face before fixing Tsukishima’s bow tie and shirt collar. 

“There. Now brush your teeth.” He waited as Tsukishima did as he was told. When he was finished gargling, Kageyama grabbed him by his upper arms.

“You’re going to get through this and be there for your friend. No ifs, ands, or buts. If you can’t watch, that’s fine. Just find me and look at me. I’ll be on Yachi’s side, probably in the back now. You can do this, Tsukishima,” Kageyama said determinedly. He wasn’t normally one for pep talks, especially not to Tsukishima, but on some level, he understood. He got why the other didn’t want to go, and how hard this was going to be for him.

“Alright,” Tsukishima answered him, nodding.

—TK—

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Of course it was. Despite what Kageyama had said, he hadn’t been able to pull his eyes away from Tadashi. He had looked stunning in his white tux. It had the lightest of blue accents, all pale and crisp and clean. Yachi had worn a lovely A-line gown with pale yellow and blue accents to compliment it, not that Tsukishima had really noticed. 

Everything had gone as perfectly as it could’ve. Well, Tsukishima had almost said something when the minister had asked if there was any reason they shouldn’t be married, but with one look from Kageyama, that had been nipped in the bud and he wound up just having a coughing fit from choking on his spit. But other than that, everything had gone smoothly. Now, he just needed a drink. And a drinking buddy.

Spotting Kageyama across the reception hall, he went and grabbed his roommate’s hand. “Come drink with me,” he demanded, rudely interrupting Kageyama’s conversation with Suga, who looked at him disapprovingly. Kageyama looked up at him and after a moment’s hesitation, nodded.

“My apologies, Suga,” Kageyama dismissed himself from the conversation. Tsukishima threw Suga an apologetic look and went to get drunk with his… friend.

—KT—

“Alright, I’m cutting you off,” Kageyama said, taking the glass of whiskey from Tsukishima’s tapered fingers.

“”m not done yet,” Tsukishima whined, reaching for it.

“Yes, you are. And we’re going home,” Kageyama said, handing the glass to the bartender before slipping an arm around Tsukishima and helping him stand.

Tsukishima staggered to his feet and leaned heavily upon Kageyama. Kageyama was glad that he’d decided to forgo alcohol this evening, as it would’ve made the task of trudging Tsukishima around for goodbyes that much harder. For Tsukishima’s own good, Kageyama had elected to put him in the car before giving his goodbyes to the bride and the groom. Tsukishima had a hard enough day as it was.

The drive home was quiet, peaceful. Kageyama had almost thought Tsukishima had passed out until he blurted,

“Have sex with me.”

Kageyama pulled up to the stop light before looking over at Tsukishima. “What?!”

“Have sex with me,” Tsukishima repeated, confirming for Kageyama that was, in fact, exactly what he’d said.

“Wh-Why?” Kageyama asked as the light turned green. He accelerated gently, turning left onto their street, though they were still quite a few blocks away from the apartment.

Tsukishima thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know… It’ll make me feel better? It’ll feel like revenge…”

Kageyama sighed softly, wondering why his heart hurt at those words. “I’m not going to be your revenge fuck, so forget it,” he grumbled.

“N-No, wait, Kageyama… I didn’t mean it like that, okay…? Just… Never mind. Forget I said it. Just… I want you to stay with me tonight. Is that okay?” Tsukishima stumbled over his words.

“Yeah. I can do that. Did you want to watch Jurassic Park?” Kageyama asked softly. For the most part, said movie was a cure all for things Tsukishima related.

“No…” Tsukishima replied, just as quiet. “I kind of just wanted to go to sleep… or have sex, but you already said you didn’t want to.”

“Sleep it is, then.”

—TK—

Tsukishima looked up from his laptop in surprise as the front door slammed shut and Kageyama stumbled in. He watched as Kageyama attempted and failed to get his shoes off without falling down. “Kageyama?” he asked, setting his laptop aside and standing, following up with, “Are you drunk?”

Kageyama gave him a withering look to match his own usually sour expression. “Duh, Stupidsh’ma,” he snapped.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, ignoring the insult with a roll of his eyes.

“Dumbass H’nata,” Kageyama replied, continuing, “kissed pretty setter boy in front of me. I w’s jus’ bein’ a good friend, hangin’ out with my old partner n’then Kenma comes home… It w’s  _ our  _ home, Tsuk’shima. Mine and ‘nata’s.  _ Ours.  _ An’ways, he came home an’ H‘nata started kissin’ ‘im, like I didn’ confess to ‘im, like my feelin’s jus’ somehow changed… Stupid, dumbass H’nata…”

“So… you decided going and getting drunk was the answer?” Tsukishima supplied.

“Mmmm,” Kageyama grunted noncommittally. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and helped Kageyama to the couch before stooping to take his shoes off. He looked up when he heard a sniffle.

The expression Kageyama held would be heartbreaking, if Tsukishima wasn’t considered heartless in most cases. Still, it tugged at something in him, and without thinking, he reached up and brushed tears away.

“I jus’ wish it was me he loved,” Kageyama admitted softly.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Tsukishima said without hesitation. Not only that, he believed every word he spoke. Hinata didn’t deserve Kageyama. He was so much more observant, so much more careful of other’s feelings. It wasn’t that Hinata wasn’t caring, but rather that he was so oblivious to those around him, while Kageyama seemed to nitpick over every interaction, making sure he didn’t overstep boundaries. Being with Hinata wouldn’t be good for Kageyama, is what Tsukishima thought. His heart ached for the other. 

Wordlessly, Tsukishima took Kageyama’s hand, brushing his thumb over the knuckles comfortingly. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asked after a bit of quiet. Kageyama nodded. Tsukishima got their usual set up ready.

—KT—

Kageyama stared at the ceiling, wondering if last night had really happened or not. A glance to the side told him it probably had. He just wondered what might happen to their relationship with this latest development. He tensed as Tsukishima shifted beside him and sat up.

“Morning,” Tsukishima greeted, yawning and stretching. Kageyama stayed silent, wondering if Tsukishima remembered. “You didn’t suck as bad as I thought you would, having one time with Hinata as the extent of your experience.”

With a soft grin, Kageyama finally relaxed. “I guess you weren’t terrible either,” he laughed. Tsukishima turned back to him and kissed him warmly.

“I was wondering if I’d suddenly become Medusa overnight, you were lying there so stiffly,” Tsukishima murmured.

“I was just worried things had changed.”

“Nah. We’re still us.”

Kageyama felt his heart soar at those words. It seemed like, maybe, if he had Tsukishima by his side, things may not be so bad.

—TK—

Whoever was knocking so loudly and incessantly really needed to stop, Tsukishima decided. “Alright, alright, Jesus, I get it, the sky is —“ his insult dried up before he could finish it when he saw who was at the door. “Hinata.”

“Is Kageyama here?” Hinata asked, all sniffly and pathetic.

“Uhm… yeah. Yeah, come in.” Tsukishima said, stepping back. “Are you alright, do you want some tea or anything?”

Hinata shook his head. “Jus’ Kageyama, please.”

“Yeah, of course,” Tsukishima said, disappearing into the hallway that held Kageyama’s door. He knocked softly, using the name he’d used since that night they’d -  _ made love -  _ had sex. “Tobio, Hinata is here. He’s crying.”

Immediately, the door flung open. “It better not be your doing, Kei.”

“Rude. Even  _ I  _ know it’s wrong to hurt bunnies.”

Kageyama smirked and rolled his eyes, striding quickly out to the living area.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked, taking his friend into his arms. 

“Ken-Kenma broke up with me,” Hinata broke down, and that was all Tsukishima heard before locking himself in his room for the next few hours.

He emerged only when he no longer heard Hinata and the click of Kageyama’s door shutting sounded. However, he was quite surprised to see Kageyama standing outside of his room.

“He finally wore himself out,” Kageyama murmured.

“Is he going to be okay?” Tsukishima asked, passing by him and out into the living room. He went further, into the kitchen to prepare them both a cup of tea.

“He should be. It’s Hinata. He always bounces back.” Kageyama said, sitting at their small dinette.

Tsukishima let the silence wash over them, so many awkward questions lingering in the air. He wondered if this would change them. If Kageyama would go with Hinata, who he’d had a crush on since forever. If these past three years together could be thrown away so easily. Would Kageyama leave him for Hinata? The thought made his chest hurt and his throat ache with the lump of unshed tears.

“Kei. I can practically hear your brain working. Talk to me,” Kageyama said, pushing the chair across from him out with a foot.

Tsukishima took the seat, thinking for a moment of how to word his first question. “Are you… going to take this chance?”

“No,” Kageyama said, smiling a smile, amused smile. Tsukishima’s brows furrowed.

“Why not?”

“I don’t need him to love me anymore…” Kageyama said softly, almost nervously. He took a deep breath and smiled more. “I have everything I could want or need here… With you.”

Tsukishima stared at him in shock for a few moments, completely disregarding whatever the fuck acrobatics his heart thought it was doing.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked after awhile. “I mean… you can’t be serious? I’m one of the least fucking desirable people… I’m…”

“Kei. Dumbass. Shut up.” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes and leaning across the table to kiss him. “You’re all I want or need. So now you have to deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter @PrinceZale18 if you wanna chat about volleyball boys, D&D or anything else, really. 
> 
> :3
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading.
> 
> You don't have to, but I really appreciate kudos, and I appreciate comments even more (I read and respond to every one).


End file.
